citrixhyperion_mis_classfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrix-Hyperion MIS class Wiki
Quick Navigation Company Overview Issues Resulting From Non-Integration ERP Systems Solution for the Non-Integration of the Different ERP Systems Impact of Citrix-Hyperion Negative Impacts of Citrix-Hyperion Implementation References Wiki Overview/Agenda 1) We decided to choose Wikia.com as our wiki provider. It was a very easy decision due to the site having fantastic reviews regarding it being very user-friendly. We tried a few other platforms, such as pbworks and wikifoundrycentral, before we arrived at this one. Pbworks and wikifoundrycentral gave us a great deal of trouble in accessing and editing the sites, and inviting members to join. Wikia.com has provided us with an easily accessable, and easily editable platform for our project. The platform enabled all of us to easily create profiles that enable us access to the site. With the access we are then able to input our specific portions of the project as we see fit. The editing tracking gives the rest of the team the ability to see which team members are contributing to the project on a regular basis. As a result of us all having access we can individually look at the progress of the entire group. It also has a chat function that lets us leave messages for the group about the work that they will see when they next sign on. The interactive and collaborative features made this site an easy choice. 2) Project Content- a) Our project group members include Michael Maguire, Shane Pyle, Nafisa Soeltan, and Alexis Christodoulou. b) This project discusses Company X's implementation of the Citrix Hyperion product to solve a business problem. We will discuss the business problem, and what Citrix Hyperion is. We will then give an overview of how the company used that product to solve their problem. Lastly, we will disucss any issues they faced, and any issues they will be likely to face in the future. c) Project Sections- 1. Overview In this section we will describe Company X, and a major issue that they face. The lack of integration made it extremely difficult for mass amounts of information to transfer from one department to another. The top executives planned on eliminating this problem by implementing a Citrix Hyperion ERP. 2-The Solution- The solution for the company was to implement a new took into their system. The Citrix Hyperion based program they chose would facilitate the transference of data inter-departmentally. This would allow seamless communication within every level of the company. 3-The Impact- This section will describe all the positive effects that were a direct result of the new technology. It will describe in detail how the departments were able to communicate in a single technological language. 4-The Downside- Lastly, With the good there is usually a little bit of the bad. The last section will describe some of the negatives of the product chosen. It will also look into the future in an effort to try and predict some problems that could arise later. d) Schedule- 2/24/14 All group members will pick a topic, create an outline, and present that outline to the group in order to pick a final topic. Once all ideas are considered, a final topic will be chosen be the end of day. 3/1/14 Group will meet and discuss which section of the project will be completed by specific team members. 3/17/14 Group members will each research at least two wiki providers. They will then report back to the group providing their wiki recommendation. 3/24/14 The group member who chose the wiki provider will be responsible for creating the site and providing the URL to the team. 3/28/14 Each group member will submit their part of the product via email to the rest of the team for review. If changes are needed they will be made 3/31/14 All group members will upload their individual portions of the project to the wiki site. 4/7/14 Group will meet outside of class to discuss which portions of the project are finished, and which sections will need more work. 4/14/14 Group will meet in class. At this time all sections of the project should be finalized and uploaded to the wiki. All ideas for power point presentation will be discussed. 4/24/14 All power point slides will be completed and submitted via email to all other group members. Any last changes that need to be made will be discussed, and completed by 4/28 4/28/14 Presentation Date. e) References Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Overview Company X Category:Issues Resulting From Non-Integration ERP-Systems Category:Solution for the Non-Integration of the different ERP-Systems Category:Impact Citrix Hyperion Category:Impact of Citrix Category:Negative Impacts implementation Citrix Hyperion